User talk:Gears Fanatic
Okay on the specials page, at the very bottom there is a link that says Make user sysop or something like that, click on it and enter the users name, with out the User: Then click make user a sysop, if you would like to make them a burea click the box that says, Flag bureacratship. Hope that helps. If that doesn't help I'll do a step by step instruction tommorow. Darth tader Thanks man, a burea too, yay. Well I have to say seeming I am an all around wiki member, except SWF is my home wiki. But I have to start helping out the Jericho wiki, finish my articles for the second wiki awards on SWF, do stuff on Halopedia, keep track on SWgaming and GOW, and real life stuff, so thats my excuse for not being always active here. [[User:Darth tader|'"The Tader Empire"]] The Sol Systems Communication' 18:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Hey on recent changes Admins names are green and bold, tell me what u think. [[User:Darth tader|'"The Tader Empire"]] The Sol Systems Communication' 23:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Hey man it's tader, my laptop and computer are acting weird it won't let me edit. So I can't do admin stuff until it is fixed, but I wanted to say when you deal with vandals, that you know are vandals, if an IP blanks a page or vandalises you need to be more strict, like that one IP. I would of said this, Excuse me but I have banned you for 2 weeks for your page blank, Reverting your little fun is one click away. You do it again you will be banned longer., like that. Not to push you around, sorry if I seemed I did but if they are vandals, you need to get to the point and scare them off. Lets say Raul did you say, Ecscuse me raul but please don't blank pages, as a friend please don't blank or vandalize pages. The rules apply for everyone, I will have to ban you friend or not.. So thats all, well I can't help with admin stuff, well good job I just wanted to tell you that. Well bye. 70.222.202.46 23:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Yes Pucca it's me, to show you your emial is Jac**eLa*@Ho***il, and I am Darth tader@verizon.net, well please answer my question, my issue is still a problem, should be fixed soon. I know I have a new IP. 70.220.14.164 12:16, 12 May 2007 (UTC) K back to normal. [[User:Darth tader|'"The Tader Empire"]] The Sol Systems Communication' 23:35, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Ok I am here to help. U could make me an admin, but whatever. Just tell me what to do. Darthraul 15:58, 19 May 2007 (UTC)Darthraul Logo Hi Gears Fanatic. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 03:07, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Hey, this is Moonshine, already hard at work, mainly with grammar stuff. I want to get the site looking good before I start adding new stuff. --.ιΙ Moonshine Ιι.( talk | ) 19:32, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hello Hey Gears if you ever need help just Message me man im back for the writing my 360 is tore up and i think ill start writing again. Im gonna start playing UC a lot too. Cya Darthraul 03:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC)Darthraul Yo Yo, hows it been going man, not been on here in forever, hows it going? Darthraul 17:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) play UC again ps ps my name is greenworld on there everythings changed its great and new :)